


Y Sus Murallas Cayeron

by Hisshi



Series: Drabbles (EN/ES) [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisshi/pseuds/Hisshi
Summary: Y cuando Perry se fue, el brillo en sus ojos también.





	Y Sus Murallas Cayeron

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is in Spanish and it's the first time I write here in AO3 sorry. | Vale esto está en español y es la primera vez que escribo aquí en AO3 lo siento.

Y cuando Perry se fue, el brillo en sus ojos también. Apenado, decidió ir a su sofá a pensar.

A veces, y sólo a veces, le gustaría que Perry se quedara un rato más después de destruir sus creaciones, que escuchara los significados ocultos en sus historias. Pero el mamífero nunca lo hacía. Normalmente él podía ver un pequeño reflejo de tristeza en sus ojos a la hora de contar su trágico pasado. También podía ver a veces el reflejo de una emoción poderosa... Como el am-... No. Esa palabra estaba prohibida en su diccionario. El significado por muy grande y variado que fuera, era el mismo. "Amar a alguien cercano a ti". Además de Vanessa y Perry (aunque él siempre se decía que no debería considerarle alguien importante porque seguramente se terminaría marchando) no tenía a nadie más.  
Estaba solo por decirlo así.

Y lo odiaba.

Desde que era un pequeño schnitzel se ha sentido de ese modo, ha buscado formas de que ese sentimiento desapareciera pero al final siempre seguía ahí. Apuñalando y destrozando lo que quedaba de su corazón, si es que todavía tenía tal cosa claro...

-Ich bin dumm- se solía decir a sí mismo, daba igual si lo decía en voz baja o alta. Al fin y al cabo, nadie le entendía ¿verdad?

Una mano el doble de pequeña que la suya lo sacó de sus horribles pensamientos y miró abajo, encontrándose los ojos marrones del ornitorrinco observando los suyos. Ah, ahí estaba de nuevo, esa tristeza en ellos. Su mano peluda agarraba su dedo índice como si de un niño se tratase. Y eso de algún modo conmovía su corazón. Sonriendo falsamente decidió actuar como si todo fuera bien.

-Perry el ornitorrinco, ¿qué haces aquí? Ya has destrozado mi plan deberías volver a-- sus palabras fueron calladas cuando el animal lo abrazó por el cuello con fuerza pero no la suficiente para ahogarle. Confundido y tratando de hacer que los latidos de su corazón dejaran de ir tan rápido, abrazó de vuelta al agente secreto. ¿Quizá le había pasado algo?

Perry simplemente respondió con su clásico 'krkrkrkrkrkrkr' esperando que el mensaje llegara y al parecer así lo hizo puesto que Heinz comprendió lo que pasaba, el agente había decidido por su libre albedrío ir a ver cómo estaba el científico malvado, pero no físicamente. Emocionalmente. Lágrimas comenzaron a amenazar con derramarse de sus ojos y tuvo que pestañear varias veces para que no cayeran. Su garganta se cerraba con tal fuerza que apenas le llegaba aire.  
Se negaba a mostrar más sentimientos de lo que ya hacía. Pero un movimiento de Perry moviendo su pico contra su mejilla hizo que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano.

Y sus murallas cayeron.

Sollozos salían de su boca y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo. Pero esta vez, alguien lo atrapó.

Y ese alguien, fue Perry.


End file.
